Bleach Assassin Division
by Godlike82
Summary: Self insert: story is about the assassin division inside the soul Society, they handle the rogue deathgods, assassination of hollows, and to hunt down any tratiors. Mo is a boy who was adopted by Yoruichi and raised and trained by her. how far will he go
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any characters in my story, this is just a story I came up with after watching "bleach" and I had a dream.

Bleach: Assassin Division.

Story by Montel Wysinger:

Chapter 1: The Beginning

You know it really suck dying, not even being able to enjoy life to the fullest, dying really blows, but for me I didn't even get to go to school before I died. What sucks more than dying is dying at an early age. I died at the age of 5; I was adopted by Shihouin Yoruichi; she's 5foot 3in long black hair always in a pony tail with a long white ribbon, medium brown-skinned, she likes to wear a black spandex body suit with a orange jacket and orange dancer anal warmers; she is the ex-commander of special operations and ex-general of the Keigun Brigade of the 1st division before she disappeared a few hundred years back. 219 years Prior to her disappearing she found me when she was training with her subordinate Soi Fong; 5feet black hair with a white ribbon in here hair, she wearing a all black robe with white trimming and white cloth belt.

"Wait a second…" Yoruichi held up her hand giving Soi Fong the signal to stop what she was doing. "Do you feel that? It's really strong…"

"Yes, I wonder where it is coming from" Soi Fong said while looking around trying to get a fix on the place where it was strongest at.

"Follow me…" Yoruichi commanded. Soi Fong nodded and with a blink of an eye they were gone.

A few thousand yards away was a boy no older than 5 sitting under a tree with his arms wrapped around his legs and a soul slayer by his side, crying not knowing where he was or where his mother disappeared to. All he remembered was waking up here and having this sword next to him. After hearing something brush in the bush the boy jumped to his feet grabbed his soul slayer and started to run away from the noise but was cut off by another noise coming from the direction where he was running to. The boy stopped and started to back up slowly. He clutched his soul slayer tightly and his eyes widen when seen what came out an all black monster with a white mask like on for his face and a whole on its chest.

"So you're the one letting out that delicious smell, oh yes it you… your making my mouth water. Oh I can't wait to eat you up." The Hollow said.

The boy started to run away from it but was cut off by another hollow, he was surrounded had no where to go. These thing scared he didn't know what to do but then his soul slayer spoke to him.

"Do not be afraid, we are here to protect you" the soul slayer talked to him it was a female voice he heard and for some reason he was not scared no more, he felt like fighting there things, his soul slayer got lighter and he can hold it with 2hands easily. Then the boy spoke.

"Release…"

The soul slayer changed in to a claws on each hand the boy eyes changed from the brown color they where in to a bluish green color when he released the soul slayer, the pair of hollow looked at him, he pressure the boys spirit was putting out made the hollows take a step back, the boy spoke again but in a different voice mixed in with his own, it was the soul slayer and his own voice talking as one.

"Please… don't leave now, it just getting started…"

The boy grinned and started to charged at the hollow that was directly in front of him, the boy swiped with his right hand and left a slightly deep cut the hollow chest, then he did a upward swiped with his left but the hollow dodge it but was grazed, the boy put all his power in a straight jab with his right hand and the claw sunk deep in the hollows chest. The boy grinned as the second hollow started to creep up behind him, the hollow swung a haymaker to the boy but he disappeared just inches before it connected the second hollow was looking around for the boy when he felt something sharp dig in to the back repeatedly over and over again letting out a loud roar that can be heard a few thousand yards away.

Yoruichi eyes widen, she looked at Soi Fong…

"What is this pressure? Feels like one of the captains is fighting… Soi Fong lets pick up the space."

Hai" Soi Fong said.

---------------------

The boy sat on top on the motion less hollow, staring at he other hollow just in front of him he restacked the his claws out of the hollow back, the boy jumped off the hollow as it started to fade. The hollow was standing looking at the boy still feeling the effect of his last attack was starting to get upset. The hollow jumped back and took in a deep breath, its mouth started to glow a bright color, then shot out an powerful attack him he was staring at the attack not moving one bit but, then the boy looked out the corner of his eyes and Soi Fong was dashing at him, she tackled him out of the way of the blast and looked at the crater it left just a few feet from where she landed, then she looked up and seen Yoruichi give the hollow a swift roundhouse kick to the jaw sending it flying in to a tree. The hollow hit the tree hard and left an imprint, the hollow feel knees then flat on its chest and started to fade also.

"Hollows here Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fong looked at her. "How…?"

Yoruichi looked at the boy, then she looked down at his hands and seen the claws on his wrist, she looked in to his eye and it changed back from the bluish green color back to a dark brown color and the claw released it form back to a soul slayer. Soi Fong stared at her commander.

"Soi Fong lets go back to the soul society, there's someone I want to speak with our dear leader of the Gotei 13… Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni."

Soi Fong nodded and they where off.

------------------

The Gotei 13 is the name given to the 13 Divisions of the Shinigami in the Soul Society. Anyone classified as a Shinigami is put into 1 of the 13 Divisions, whether they are a Captain or Vice-Captain, holds a seat, or are just a member, there are still an important part of the Division.

Each Division of the Gotei 13 has a Captain and a Vice-Captain; they are generally the strongest of the whole Division. To become a captain, a shinigami must first have achieved Ban-Kai as one of the prerequisites.

Each Shinigami wears black robes with white trimming and a white cloth belt. On special occasions they wear an arm band to signify their rank in their specific Division. The Captain of a Division wears a White Robe with the Number of their Division in Kanji on the back.

The Shinigami have three duties: To perform the 'Soul Burial' and send ghosts to Soul Society or Hell, to track down and 'cleanse' hollows from the human world, to regulate and balance the souls in each world.

Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, First Division Captain and founder of the shinigami academy. By virtue of his position and seniority, he is also the supreme commander of the Gotei 13.

Yamamoto-taicho looks like a very old man, almost after the fashion of the Taoist Immortals, but under his shinigami robes he still has a strong body that has not decayed with age. His spiritual pressure is possibly greater than any other being in Soul Society; it is enough to paralyze a person with a mere glance. He wields Ryuujin Jakka, the strongest of all fire-type zanpaku-to. His skill in kidou is unknown, but probably as formidable as his swordsmanship, as he appears to embody the convention of the "old master."

"Oh Yoruichi-Taicho, what brings you here?" Yamamoto-taicho said while sitting in his chair.

"Have you received the report on that boy I brought in here?" Yoruichi-Taicho said while taking a sit in front of her commanding officer, she cross her legs and put there arms up on the couch she was sitting on.

"Ah, yes I got them about 2hrs ago. I'm really impressed with his ability at a young age. I think he may be adopted in to the kuchiki Family."

Yoruichi grinned. "I don't think little Byu (She is referring to the 6th Division captain and former student Kuchiki Byakuya) needs a little brother. I think maybe a sister will be better, don't you think? Besides, what I wanted to ask you is, can I adopt him as my own?"

"Oh… So you want a predecessor?" Yamamoto-Taicho said while stroking his beard. "I don't have a problem with that. Yes I will allow it… so what is the boy's name?"

She closed her eyes… "I will call him Mo… Mo Yoruichi..."

--------------

Laying in a bed the boy slowly comes to. Sitting up he looks around and see someone sitting next to his bed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Soi Fong… what's your name? She asked him back.

The boy looked away, he tried to remember but he couldn't, he had a sad look on his face… "His name is Yoruichi Mo. He's my son now." Out came a voice that Soi Fong recognized. The boy looked and seen another woman standing with a grin on her face. "Yoruichi-san" Soi Fong said.

The boy looked at her and though to himself. This is my mother? How come I don't remember anything about her? I should have some memories about her. Why can't I remember?. Yoruichi seen that he was deep in though trying to remember something, something that maybe is best that he forgot so she walked over to his bed and grabbed him and started to hug him like a mother would. The boy eyes widen and he embraced her. "Mother" he said to her. And she replied "yes Mo-kun".

----------------------

Nine Years Later….

_**Bonk!**_

"Pay attention when you're in class Yoruichi-Kun!" Yelled the teacher that was explaining the simple law of using destruction spells.

"Hai… sorry sensei, I'll pay more attention."

"Make sure you do, one day one of these spells will save your life."

"Hai sensei" Mo-kun said.

"Back to what I was saying… Destruction spells are most commonly used…"

_**Riiinnnngggg!**_

The bell sounded for lunch and everyone were making their way to the cafeteria to get there food, other brought their lunch and other didn't eat at all, as for Mo; He spent his lunch day doing what he always do…

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGG….. Bankai... dammit…" Mo is now 14years, he's 5foot 8inches tall and he has braids in hair, dark brown eyes. "Why can't I release it? There has to be another way to then go through that long process, I don't wanna wait 1000years!"

"What you think you can just get Bankai just like that… Idiot." Out came a voice from behind him.

Mo turned to see his only friend that had he met when he join the academy. He stood 5feet 7inches tall with spiky black hair brown eyes, leaning on a tree with his arms folded looking at Mo.

"Kaien, Shouldn't you be off somewhere chasing after some woman to be your wife? I swear you're just like Kyouraku-Taicho sometimes." Mo eyes narrowed Kaien Suddenly attacked; pulling out his soul slayer the two swords collided. With the collision of the two and the inter mixing of the sprite pressure anyone who was not trained correctly to handle the pressure was having a hard time breathing and was immediately token away from the are where they where fighting.

"Mo, you've gotten stronger over our vacation, did your mom train you?" Kaien asked.

"Sadly to say no she didn't, if she had, this match would be over, she was gone on a mission with Urahara-Taicho, so I trained myself." Mo replied. "There's something's I have to do on my own."

The two stared at each other their swords in a deadlocked, Pressure rising, ground shaking…

"

Looks like those two are at it again, it reminds me of you and Kyouraku-Taicho." Yamamoto said while taking a sip of his green tea.

The 13th Division captain Ukitake Juushiro; with an almost legendary reputation of being a nice guy. Sadly Ukitake has frail health and if ill a lot of the time, but in his better moments he a very strong fighter and very dependable in combat, and a very compassionate leader. He's around 5foot 9in long platinum hair and wear a black robe underneath a white over robe with the number 13 on his back symbolizing him as the 13th Division captain of the Gotei.

"Yes Yamamoto-Taicho, it sure does seem that way. Should I go stop them?" asked Ukitake.

"No let them continue, only if it gets out of hand then intervene. It seems like their only testing each other strength, But for now let's us continue what we where discussing." Yamamoto-Taicho said.

---------

"AGRRR" shouted Mo swinging his soul slayer with all his might at his friend Kaien, and Kaien was dodging them easily.

"Come on is that all you got? You're still slower than me. If you even hope to be- WHAT?" yelled Kaien. _His speed is increasing to match mines._ Kaien grinned. _This will be fun. _Kaien though. Mo came at him with a fast right hand punch to the head that was easily dodged but he had enough momentum to swing around to follow with a slash with his sword, Kaien back flipped out of the way of the slash was his hair was grazed from it, he flipped 3 more times then came to a stop and looked at Mo.

"I though you can use a hair cut, so I though I'll just do it for you then bill you later." Mo said with a smile on his face.

"You gotten better, this is the first time you came closed to hitting me. I'm really impressed but you know I'm still going easy on you." Kaien said to Mo. Kaien eyes narrowed, Mo was watching him and he blinked and Kaien was gone Mo looked around or him and he could not see him no where he couldn't feel his presence. Mo stopped and calmed his self down and closed his eyes and started to focus his senses he remembered what his mom told him… **_Just because you can't see or feel the presence of your enemy don't mean their not there, just relax you will find them. _**His eyes snapped open but it was too late by the time he turned around Kaien was already on him all he could do is brace his self for the incoming attack. Kaien didn't think that mo would find him so soon, he hit the butt of his sword in the stomach of Mo, he bent over from the blow then caught solid right hand to his jaw, Mo fell over but caught his self with his hands on the ground and horse kicked at Kaien, Kaien didn't expect to get a offensive attack back from that attack, but it seems like he underestimated him and got nailed in the chest knocking the wind knocked out of him, Kaien got lifted a few feet off the ground and quickly got his balance and stood while breathing heavily. Mo rose to his feet also. The two looked at each other, and smiled and prepared for another attack. They charged at each other…**_ Riiinnnngggg…. _**The two stopped inches from each other face with their fists.

"Damn just when it was getting good." Mo said with a grin on his face.

"Yea" Kaien said. "Mo… you have really improved, maybe someday you can make Vice-Captain."

"Heh, maybe… I'll be your commanding officer" Mo said back.

They both retracted their fist and looked the each other with a smile. Sheaving their soul slayers and knocking fist together they both walked hey separate way. Mo stopped and turned and said… "Next time we duel, I'm going to win… you can count on that…" Kaien looked and smiled and gave a thumb's up to his friend.

--------------

Later that day when Mo got home he went strait to his room, sat on his bed and when his head hit the pillow he fell asleep. He had a dream that night about a 2 ladies what night. They kept saying _"we are here to protect you"_ over and over again. What did it all mean we are here to protect you? He then open his, he remembered when he was 5 a woman said we are here to protect you, but back then it was only one voice and now its two he didn't quite understand what is going on with his soul slayer. His Bedroom door suddenly bust open he jumped up and to get a cold look from his mother. The look made him shiver.

"Yoruichi-Kun?" his mother asked.

"Y-y-yes m-m-mother? He replied.

She gave him another cold look; he knew he was in trouble when she called him by his last name and not his first.

"Why when I get home the house is still dirty, trash not token out, dishes not washed, clothes wet on the floor, floor not moped clothes on cloths line still hanging there?" Yoruichi said to him. She narrowed her eyes at him and he jumped up and ran to finish those chores he did not start on. She lets out a deep sigh "That boy, I can't believe in the 9 years I've had him he still does not do his chores then he gets home." She closed his door and walked down stairs, she smiled when she seen him working hard on his chores. She knew she scared the crap out of him.

"Commander!"

Yoruichi Turned and seen Soi Fong… Mo was standing right behind his mother.

"We have a problem" Soi Fong said.

Yoruichi Eyes narrowed… Mo looked at his mother.

End Chapter 1.

--------------------------

Author Notes:

Yea buddy it gonna get cracking now. What can Soi Fong Want? What can it be? Oh no something is GOING down. Well this is a Bleach story as you already know it's a self insert story about the soul society. And what was happening before Yoruichi disappearing and all that good stuff.

Next Chapter 2: Mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the right to any characters in my story, this is just a story I came up with after watching "bleach" and I had a dream. Just to clear up a few things Mo last name is Shihouin, when I first wrote the first chapter I messed up. Sorry .

Bleach: Assassin Division.

Story by Montel Wysinger:

Chapter 2: Mission.

Yoruichi sat in her home, on a couch, along with Soifon. Mo kept cleaning and listing in on what they were talking about. Just making out bits and pieces, but he wanted to know more. Mo kept around to the edge of the hallway and started to listen in.

"So, it begins." Yoruichi said looking in the eyes of Soifon. As the two eyes met, on the table was different objects and papers. Yoruichi got up and walked to the wall, just on the other side mo was listening to them speak. she put her hand on the wall as if she was feeling for something. "Ah here it is." Yoruichi balled up her fist and punched the wall. She grabbed on to something and pulled what ever she had through the wall.

"AHHH" came a voice as he body came through the wall. "If you are going to be spying on me, learn to suppress your energy." Yoruichi said. Mo was tossed on the couch and his mother went and took a seat next to him.

Soifon laughed, "serves you right." Mo looked at her and chuckled. Yoruichi looked and sighed. "Well i guess you want to know whats going on. it concerns you anyway." Mo looked at his mother. Surprised, but was waiting to hear whats going on. She started to explain to him that he was a special kid, but what was more special was his "Soul Slayer" People in the science department was trying to figured out how a boy could control his slayer with ease.

"So , in short to skip all the boring parts. Mo, As of today. Your Training is on finished." Mo looked at this mother, not knowing what to say, "in addition. You will be placed in..." Mo cut her off. "WITH YOU MOTHER!" he said happily. She looked at him and replied. "No. as i was saying. You will join a division, only know to the captains of The Gotei 13, know about, and only answer to one man. Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni." she said looking in his eyes.

Mo swallowed hard. He looked kinda shaken up a bit. all that was being told to him was kinda hard to chew. "t-t-to Yamamoto-Taicho? Supreme commander of the Gotei 13!" he said. She took a look at him, long and hard. She could tell he was shaken up by the name of Yamamoto, but he was not scared. In fact, he was excited.

"Yes. There is a secret Division in the Gotei 13. When people hear of the 13 they always seem to forget about one number as if it doesn't exist. When we count we start at the number "One" and proceed to the next numbers. So we always seem to forget the the first number is not always "One". Mo looked kinda confused. "We forget a number?" he said looking at his mother. She grabbed a paper and something to write with, and drew a circle with a line going threw it. Mo looked at the paper, "Zero?" he said. Yoruichi smiled. "Yes you are now in Division zero. Assassin Division. The captain name is Isshin Kurosaki, Currently he has no Vice-Captain. Lots of people are trying to get to the second chair, But I'm sure you will claim that." she smiled. "Well go get some sleep, you leave first thing in the morning to meet your team." Mo jumped up and headed to his room.

"Are you sure this is the best thing to do? I mean master, hes still only a boy." Soifon watched as he left the room. Yoruichi replied. "Remember this was not my decision. One day. That boy, that son of mines. will become a great shinigami. And if they believe this is the best way to make him that. Then so be it. he will still come home" She smiled looking out the window looking at the moon. "I believe in him"

The very next day mo was up early. He went to the kitchen only to find a lunch waiting for him on the counter.

"Mom must had already left" Mo said picking up his sack lunch, and heading out the door. While walking Mo can see nice green trees, hear the birds sing a song. Looking around to take in the scenery. It was a perfect day, everything in Mo life was good. Loving mother, friends, support, and just at the moment it got better. Coming around the corner just ahead from Mo was a walking goddess or so he though. She had long hair going down a little pass her back, stopping just above her butt. Her hair was a Black with red streaks, she stood to be around 5'2 120lbs. Her curves fit her perfectly. She also dressed as he did, traditional black gi with a white one under. Just like any other shinigami. He was stunned, it was breath taking. He wanted to run up to her and say hello, ask her everything about her. But even he knew that was not possible, only because his legs would not move. As she walked farther and farther out of his view she soon disappeared. Finally snapping out of his trance, he continued walking.

Finally Reaching his destination, Mo walked in the gates. It was a sight to see for anyone. Dozens of shinigami in the court yard, some are practicing destruction arts., healing arts, releasing their soul-slayers, and sparing.

"hey you!" came a voice from behind mo. He turned to see a few shinigami standing behind him. "Your new right?" Mo nodded his head. The pointed to the build across the yard, " all new recruit are to meet there, the captain want to introduce his self to everyone at the same time. Head there now, don't be late"

Mo nodded and ran off. Arriving at the building, the huge doors started to open. Inside were lots of other shinigami were talking. A few turned their heads to look so see who came in, while others seem like they didn't even care. Mo walked into the room, he checked out a few people. There were only ten who he though were good fighters, and out of that ten only six he would ever fight, and out of that six only three he would call friends. Just by luck out of the three, there was one who took his breath away. The second unofficial meeting, she was standing talking to a girl who he deemed to be one of the three he would call a friend.

Mo looked on, unnoticeable someone put their arm around his back and leaned on his right arm. "her name is Reiko Fukushima, and the girl shes talking with the breath taking eyes is her long time friend Hitomi Nagahara." He said. Mo looked on, later realizing this this guy was handing all over him like they have been friends for years. He looked at him and asked, " And who might you be, your awfully close." Mo said looking at him. The guy backed off and Mo turned to face him. The guy quickly introduced himself. With his left hand on his hip and his right fist balled up with his thumb pointed at his chest he said, "My name is Kangee Bonsagu, I know its weird first name, my dad gave it to me."

Mo looked on. "Your name means 'Raven' right?" Mo asked. Kangee nodded. "Your the first to ever know that" he chuckled. "Well My name is Mo Shihouin, nice to finally meet someone." he said looking at him. "Mo huh" Kangee looked on thinking. "Dark-Skin, is what 'Mo' means. Well according to the English meaning anyways" he smiled. Kangee was Native American, or Indian. He stood to be about 5'9 build like a rock. But one looking at him would not even thing he was Indian. Looking back at Hitomi Nagahara, she was 5'2 Very well build. She wore glasses and she liked her hair to be in one pony tail extending to the middle of her back.

Just after the conversation, five loud bangs came from behind the stage. Two guards came out from behind and one started to speak. "Line up Boys in one, and Girls in the other."

As all of the recruits started to run to get in line Mo was pulled to the front by Kangee, and standing next to him was Reiko, oh he was lucky today. "Presenting out fearless Captain, Kurosaki Isshin!" Out came a Japanese man wearing a long white cloth coat over his shinigami attire. Hes lightly shaved. He stands to be around 6'1 176lbs. He look is fearless. As he walks out on the stage and eyes everyone he starts to speak.

"Welcome to Division Zero. You all will receive captain level training. This is required for the sol purposes of fighting rogue shinigami and other treats what might befall the soul society. We are its protectors, we are its future, we are its only hope when worst comes to worst. Bet to know your fellow teammate, because for the next 6 weeks they are the only ones you will know." He said looking over them. His Eye fixated on Reiko, Kangee, Hitomi, and Mo. "Good luck to you all. I expect only good results. That is all." he turned and walked off the stage. "Dismiss" one of the guards yelled.

Walking out back to the court yard. Kangee looked at Mo, "Hey man which way do you walk home? I go east. What about you.?" Mo looked at him. "yea I head that way also." Mo looked at him, from behind came a sweet voice. "We are also walking at that, mind if we join you" It was Hitomi, and she was with Reiko. "hey Hitomi, sure thing." Kangee said. "Oh by the way, this is Mo, hes really cool, and I already told you about Hitomi and Reiko. So Lets all get along well." Mo could not believe it. It went from standing next to her, to standing face to face with her. "Well lets get going" Hitomi said. The 4 started walking home, out the gates and down the road. Reiko was the first to break off, but before she got o far way she turned and said, "Hey guys. Lets meet up every morning right here, i'll be waiting." she said turning and running off. The next 2 were Kangee and Hitomi. They lived in the same direction so they walked together from that point. Mo finally made it some.

Walking in the house he started his chores. After cleaning the house he started on dinner. His mother walked in shocked. "Clean house, and dinner?" Yoruichi said. Looking at him Mo has a smile his face. "just though I'll so something nice for a change before you get home mom." he said grinning. She was no fool, she had seen that look many times before. "OK, whats her name?" she could see right threw this little antics. There was no hiding from her. As he Started to set the table he explained everything to her, everything about his friends he met, his captain. She looked really happy to see him grow so much. They talked for hours, he was happy and she was also happy.

End chapter 2:

coming soon Chapter 3: New Shikai form?

OK thanks for reading this everyone please Read and Review. Send all Idea on how to make the story better to my Email or leave a comment. I take them very seriously.


End file.
